


Liu Qi

by ganbarimaster



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - Luo Guanzhong, San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Historical, Ancient China, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Eventual Smut, Han Dynasty, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganbarimaster/pseuds/ganbarimaster
Summary: A different fate for Liu Qi, eldest son of Liu Biao, featuring the important relationships, conversations, and moments which are the impetus for the change which takes place in his life. This story combines aspects of the Luo Guanzhong novel, the 2010 Three Kingdoms TV show, as well as recorded history.
Relationships: Gān Níng/Liú Qí, Liú Qí & Yī Jí





	Liu Qi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yi Ji visits Liu Qi, bringing news from Yang Province. They discuss the state of the realm, and the young master's fate.
> 
> Reference images:  
> [Liu Qi](http://reeeeeeeeeal.blog.fc2.com/img/ryuukisann.jpg/)  
> [Yi Ji](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dynastywarriors/images/4/45/Yi_Ji_%28ROTK_XII%29.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20141026203255)  
> [Gan Ning](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/dynastywarriors/images/f/f4/Gan_Ning_%28ROTK14%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20191121172808)

For four frustrating hours his pen refused to move. No matter how hard he tried to give a voice to his many anxieties, the words simply would not come. Doubtless the plum wine had played its part in keeping his poem from being written, but it alone was not to blame. Liu Qi’s mind was plagued with many troubles. 

“My Lord!” A familiar voice came from down the hall, one of the serving staff. “Master Yi Ji has come to visit!”

“Good, see him in.”

Liu Qi attempted to stand, but inadvertently knocked over his wine cup, staining the parchment which had been laid out before him. The wine had clearly affected him more than he had realized. Frantically, he dabbed at the spill with a nearby cloth, but the damage had been done.

“Young master.”

With only those two words the calm, even voice of his dear friend pulled together the frayed knots of Liu Qi’s mind. He set the cloth to one side and turned to greet his guest, who stood kowtowing in the door frame. 

“Yi Jibo! You always know when I need to hear your voice.”

Liu Qi rushed forward to grip Yi Ji by the shoulders, the young lord’s demeanor now entirely transformed. Master Yi Ji had been serving Liu Qi’s father Liu Biao for more than a decade, even in the years prior to his governance of Jing Province. The scholar had impeccable style; his light gray robes of office hemmed with a deep azure stitching; his hair pulled tight into a topknot, contained within the ornate, black xiao guan cap upon his head. A thin moustache framed his slender mouth, leading down to a well-groomed, pointed beard at the chin, and the absence of wrinkles around his eyes belied the ten or so years he had over the younger Liu Qi.

“To what do I owe this pleasure of your visit, my friend?”

The scholar lifted his gaze to greet the young lord, a small smile brightening his features. But as his eyes caught sight of the spilled wine over Liu Qi’s shoulder, his smile faltered, and his gaze fell. 

“I see you have been drinking to excess again, young master.” he began, “It is said that King Zhou drank so much wine that he forgot his own person.”

“Ah, but I am not King Zhou!” responded Liu Qi, his demeanor unshaken, “And besides, I doubt he had such companions as you to reprimand him. Now sit, and tell me why you have come.”

Yi Ji bowed his head in gratitude and took a seat not far from the doorway. He adopted quite a solemn expression.

“In your absence, a letter arrived at court this morning. Lord Sun Ce was wounded during a hunting trip and has tragically passed away. His younger brother Sun Quan has been chosen to succeed him.”

“What?!” Liu Qi jolted upright, stumbling a little. “During a hunting trip?” The young lord then slumped back down into his seat unceremoniously. “That the Little Conqueror could be defeated in such a way…”

Master Yi Ji tugged at his small beard, his eyes closed mournfully. “Truly the world has lost one of its great heroes.”

“What did my father say?”

“He has arranged for a letter to be written conveying our deepest condolences to the Sun family.”

Liu Qi nodded rhythmically, his eyes glazed over. It seemed that he might cry.

“We had hopes that Sun Ce might mount a surprise attack on Xuchang while the villain Cao Cao was occupied with Yuan Shao, but alas...” Yi Ji’s voice trailed off.

“If Cao Cao is triumphant against Yuan Shao, who else has the strength to overcome the traitor? What if he later sets his sights south of the Yangtze River?”

Yi Ji sat quietly, contemplative. Pinching the tip of his beard he offered a response. 

“If I might speak frankly…” he began, to which Liu Qi returned a small nod of consent. “While your father is perhaps the only lord approaching the means to oppose such a force, I do not know that he has the will nor the stamina for the prolonged campaign it would require of him. He is overly reliant on the strength of our navy to deter Cao Cao from advancing into Jing.”

At that the young master’s left hand reached for his brow, which was furrowed in consternation. He released a heavy, tired sigh, his body deflating into his seat. “I suppose Sun Quan would never entertain a coalition considering how we treated his grandfather. And what of Liu Zhang in Yi Province? Are we not both imperial ancestors?”

“Liu Zhang has many capable generals, but does not have courage. It would be extremely difficult to coax him out of the mountains. As for Sun Quan… He is young, but intelligent. As much as he must resent General Huang Zu for the death of Sun Jian, he surely has the foresight to recognize the danger that Cao Cao poses to all of us.”

“So you believe it might be possible to work together with Sun Quan in order to defeat Cao Cao?”

“We must wait to see what manner of leader he can be. Many will be reluctant to serve such a young and untested lord, just as your father would be reluctant to treat with him on equal footing.”

“But we don’t have time to wait, surely? And we can’t allow pride to get in the way of securing a valuable ally!”

The scholar Yi Ji bows his head in deference, clearly pleased with Liu Qi’s assessment of the situation. “It is as you say, young master.”

Liu Qi rose from his seat and began pacing slowly, the corners of his mouth turned down. It seemed as though the current course of conversation had been rather sobering. He approached Yi Ji with eyes narrowed and spoke in a hushed tone.

“Why bring _me_ this news? You know that the Cai family will do whatever they can to ensure that my little brother succeeds my father. His mother despises me and will sooner see me dead than permit me to succeed him.”

“Young master,” Yi Ji began, surreptitiously, “influential as the Cai family are, there are yet those of us who would support you.” He stood and kowtowed before the young master, looking to him earnestly. “If the young master takes care of his health I truly believe that, being virtuous and forthright, he will be capable of great things. He should consider surrounding himself with strong allies, such that his opponents dare not move against him.”

“But how will I know who to rely on?”

“Please allow me to worry about that. In the meantime… there is a doughty, if somewhat uncouth warrior by the name of Gan Ning roaming the streets of Xiangyang, currently seeking the employ of your father. I believe that, if you can tame him, he will be a very worthy bodyguard.”

“Gan Ning…? The pirate?” Liu Qi replied, incredulously. “He is little more than an undisciplined thug, surely?”

“I would suggest that there is more to him than meets the eye. I believe that he will be satisfied—and loyal—if he is utilized according to his abilities.” Yi Ji seemed to be entirely sincere, which gave the young master pause. “Please. Consider meeting with him.”

As the evening came to a close, Liu Qi was left with much to ponder. The threat to his existence presented by the Cai family was one which had regularly kept him locked away behind closed doors, at the bottom of a cup of wine. He had already accepted that, much sooner than he would prefer, his life was like to end of unnatural causes. But through the scholar Yi Ji a new path seemed to be presenting itself. The young master had only to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress! Not sure how many chapters there will be, or what order I'll post them in.


End file.
